Winter Wonderland
by Patricia Sage
Summary: Winter has always been Blaine's favorite season.


**Winter Wonderland**

**Author's Note: This one is for AngelisIgniRelucent, because we were talking about how I like autumn and she likes winter, so we decided to create little Klaine wonderfulness out of it! :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

"Mom! Mom!" Eight-year-old Blaine Anderson stared out the living room window, bouncing excitedly on his knees as he knelt on the plush couch.

"What, dear?" April Anderson called from the kitchen. Their family had literally just finished their breakfast and she was cleaning up the mess.

"Mom!" The little boy bounded into the kitchen, his sock-clad feet making little pitter-patter noises on the linoleum.

April turned around, "Yes, Blaine? What's got you so excited?"

Blaine grinned, showing off a gap to the side where his tooth used to be, and pointed in the general direction of the living room. "It's started to snow again! Can I please, please go to the park and play?"

"Oh, hon, I've got to do a lot of chores today; I can't take you."

The boy slid across the floor as if it were a skating rink. "What about Dad?"

April reached over and tried to fix her little boy's hair, but the curls were too unruly and the boy himself wouldn't stand still. "You know Dad has work today."

"Cooper?"

She turned back to the dishes she was washing. "I'm not sure, why don't you go ask him?"

"'kay!" Blaine exclaimed before scurrying out of the kitchen. His mother heard his little feet quickly make their way up the stairs.

"Cooper! Cooper!" Blaine's sixteen-year-old brother heard his name being called and groaned a little. He knew that his mini-tornado of a baby brother would soon follow.

He wasn't disappointed as Blaine barged through the door moments later, slightly out of breath. "Cooper!"

"What do you want, Squirt?"

"Cooper!" Blaine said again, as if the older boy hadn't heard him the first million times, and crawled onto the bed. When Cooper didn't put down his book, the smaller boy reached over and grabbed it from him, holding it behind his back with an impish grin.

"Hey! Give that back, I'm reading it for school!" Cooper wasn't really interested in _To Kill a Mockingbird_, so he let Blaine think that he was winning…before he tickled him into the mattress. While the little boy was still gasping, Cooper snatched his book away and put a bookmark in it before placing it on his dresser. "Okay, kiddo, what do you want?"

Blaine started bouncing on the bed where he sat. "Cooper, it's snowing again. There's gonna be so much snow to play in and I really, _really_ want to go to the park! But Mom's busy and Dad's working and you're just reading a book and that's _so_ boring, so why don't you take me to the park, _please_?"

Cooper just stared for a minute, because how could one little boy have that much energy, then sighed a little. "Okay, sure, whatever. We'll go to the park. But make sure that you're dressed up really warm, okay?"

"Okay, thanks Coop!" Blaine shouted, before kissing his brother on the cheek—"mwah!"—and dashing out the door to stomp down the stairs.

The little boy was just wriggling into his ski pants when Cooper came down the stairs and to the foyer. Just as he got them zipped up, his big brother handed him is red coat that had bumble bees on it, which he quickly slid his small arms into and he zipped it up too. He got his boots on by himself as Cooper put on his own black jacket and his shoes—which were much bigger than Blaine's. Mittens and the toque with the fuzzy ball on top came next, and then Blaine was ready to go.

He couldn't help but notice that Cooper was only wearing a simple jacket and his running shoes. "Cooper, aren't you gonna get cold?"

"Of course not, kiddo. Big kids don't get cold like little kids; that's why we don't wear as much winter clothing."

"Oh." Blaine didn't really get it, but he was just starting to get that uncomfortable warm feeling that you get when you wear too many layers indoors, so he quickly reached for the doorknob. His mittens made it slip in his hands, and he got no traction whatsoever, but Cooper opened the door for him and they were out in the clean winter air.

Blaine was running onto the front lawn before Cooper had even closed the front door. "Come on, Coop!" he yelled excitedly, spinning around with his tongue out, trying to catch the snowflakes on their way to the ground. The teenager couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Come here, Blaine," he called out, "Hold my hand and we'll walk to the park, okay?" It was only a couple blocks from their house, but it was a street that was usually inhabited by fast-moving cars, and Cooper didn't want Blaine running out on the street.

The boy trotted to his older brother's side, placing his small mitten in Cooper's bare hand. Some of his dark curls were sticking out from under the edge of his toque and his face was a little pink from all the running around. His breath turned to mist in front of his face as he breathed.

Soon enough, they came to the small park and Blaine was set free from Cooper's grasp. The little boy automatically ran to a big snow bank and started to climb around. He seemed to have forgotten about the snow that was falling and was now more preoccupied by the stuff on the ground.

Cooper crunched through the snow to the abandoned swing set near where his brother was playing. He sat down and tried to ignore the cold he felt in his toes, fingers and ears. His mother was always telling him to be dressed for the cold weather, but if one of his friends happened to see him all bundled up, he wouldn't hear the end of it. Plus, he had to look cool and sexy because he was trying to get the attention of Ashley from Biology class.

The teenager's musings were cut short by a yell from Blaine. "Cooper!" Cooper looked up quickly, a burst of adrenaline rushing through his veins when he had a terrifying thought that Blaine was hurt. But, the little boy was simply sitting on top of the snow bank, swinging his legs and looking at him. He must have been repeating his name for a while, and that was the reason for the urgent yell.

Cooper breathed a sigh of relief and watched it crystalize in front of his face. "What's up, buddy?"

"Coop, the snow's not sticky enough to make a snowman, so you gotta come help me make a fort in the snow bank!"

"Blaine, I don't have any mittens on, remember? Or snow pants. I can't help you." Cooper felt a little bad when his brother's face fell. He seemed to think for a little bit, his bottom lip trapped in his teeth, then he had an idea.

He scurried over to Cooper. "Okay, I have a different idea, then!" The knees of Blaine's snow pants were wet from the snow, as were his mittens and his boots, but the little boy didn't seem to mind. "How about, instead of the snow bank being a fort, it's now a castle."

"A castle? Blainey, I just told you that I can't help you make a—"

"No, no, you don't get it yet!" Blaine interrupted him, standing directly in front of the swing Cooper was sitting on. "It's a castle just the way it is. And I'm a brave knight like in the fairy tales. And you're the dragon!"

Cooper painted an astonished look on his face, "_I'm_ the dragon? Why can't I be the knight?"

"No, Cooper, you're bigger, so you have to be the dragon. And you don't even care about the castle, so you can't be the knight protecting it! It makes no sense!"

"Hm…" Cooper pretended to think about it, while his little brother looked at him pleadingly. Then he jumped up when Blaine didn't expect it and started roaring like a dragon, causing the little boy to squeal and run towards his 'castle'.

The dragon had almost overrun the castle, although the knight was putting up an impressive fight, when Cooper heard a laughing voice.

"Anderson, what are you doing?"

He quickly spun around and looked behind him. Standing on the sidewalk in front of the park was a group of people he sometimes hung out with at school. And with them was Ashley. Cooper's face burned. "Um, I'm just…"

With another jeering laugh, the group walked away and Cooper shook his head, trying to rid himself of the embarrassment. He turned when a noise came from beside him. Blaine was crouched behind the snow bank like it was a trench during a war, and he was pretending to shoot the teenagers walking away. "Pow, pow. They shouldn't be mean. They're just jealous."

Cooper couldn't help but smile.

* * *

"Kurt! Kurt!" Sixteen-year-old Blaine Anderson stared out the living room window, bouncing excitedly on his knees as he knelt on the plush couch.

His boyfriend walked into the room, chuckling a little. "What?"

"Kurt, it's started to snow again. We should go outside."

Kurt couldn't help but laugh outright at this. "Blaine, you're acting like a child." The curly-haired teenager simply sat down on the couch and pouted, not exactly contradicting Kurt's observation. Sighing a little, the taller boy sat down beside him and placed a kiss on his boyfriend's slightly-rough cheek. Since it was the weekend, Blaine didn't bother to shave. The boys had the Anderson house to themselves and they both just felt like relaxing. "You're adorable."

Blaine turned to his pale boyfriend with wide hazel eyes and a pleading expression. "Please go outside with me."

Kurt tried to resist that face, he really did, but it was an impossible task. "Okay, fine." He added before Blaine could outright celebrate, "But we're not making snowmen or making a fort or having a snowball fight…not like the last time you forced me into winter activities."

"Aw, but, Kurt," Blaine whined, "What are we going to do, then?" It was something about the cold season that brought Blaine's inner child out.

"Oh, don't sound so petulant," Kurt scolded, "How about we go for a walk?"

"Can we go to the park?"

"Sure."

And so it found the couple, fifteen minutes later, walking hand in hand through the snow. They both had on light jackets, except Kurt had accessorized with faux fur boots he had bought online and some thin gloves. Blaine had a Gryffindor scarf and a black toque over his ears.

They sat down on the swings and simply talked and laughed together. The world around them was a dream of white and grey. There was a crusting of frost on everything surrounding them, making everything seem so much more beautiful. Looking around, Kurt finally understood the inspiration of the phrase "winter wonderland". He mentioned this to Blaine, and they immediately burst into song, which soon dissolved into a fit of giggles.

A group of guys from school happened to walk past the park at one point, shouting a couple insults at them, but Kurt and Blaine simply blocked them out. "They're just jealous," Blaine muttered, kissing Kurt softly when the ignorant teenagers left.

When Blaine noticed that Kurt's ears and nose were getting quite red, he offered for them to head home and the taller boy agreed. They hung up their wet clothes in the closet and curled up in some blankets until they got warmer, a CD of Christmas songs playing softly in the background.

Kurt made some pumpkin spice lattes and Kurt and Blaine cuddled up on the sofa to watch _The Lorax_, singing along to all the songs and laughing at the fact that they knew all the words.

In these days that they spent together, they couldn't help but feel that the other's company was all they needed in the entire world. Because, even though it was cold outside, they always had each-other to stay warm.

**Author's Second Note: I hope you liked it! :) Please tell me what you thought, I love reviews! Also, Blaine's coat when he was little? Yeah, that's my Winnie the Pooh bumblebee coat from my childhood. Had to put it in there. :P I really hope you liked it! **

**So, now that you're done reading mine, you MUST go read "Pumpkin Spice" by AngelisIgniRelucent. We're doing that thing where we each write a story and then pass our readers on to read each-other's, so go do that! I promise that it will be worthwhile! **

**Take care.**

**-Patricia Sage**


End file.
